maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stung Hornet/IvanRider
|-| Classic Stung Hornet= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= * You Don't Mess with Stung Hornet: 50% chance to counter all moves made by an opponent, regardless of class. (As Infiltrator, will have a follow-up 50% chance to attack after guaranteed counter-attack against Tacticians.) * Come Here, Boy!: If attacked by a male opponent, has 70% chance of applying moodlet. |bio=Raised in China as Mingmei Cheng, Stung Hornet gained her nickname originally as a form of mockery to highlight the frequent ironic failures that defined her family's demise. When her uncle was murdered, however, she turned to a life of espionage and prostitution to track the killer down and bring him to justice. She became very skilled at fighting, espionage, social engineering, and seduction. These skills earned her the attention of the Chinese Ministry of State Security, which hired her as a honeypot. She was later re-assigned to Team Black Rat to take down the Hebbleskin Gang's infiltration into the Chinese mainland, an event exposed to Shanghai police when Sniperbadger turned herself in. After recruiting Sniperbadger to the MSS, Stung Hornet became a mentor and good friend to the latter, even taking her place in the SWCC during the Vindication story arc. She has helped out the Sodality of Gerosha on numerous occasions, such as the quest to save the world from Captain Aardwulf. Mingmei has also worked with SCALLOP agent Brian Mizgel, who fell in love with her in spite the fact that she assured him her heart belongs to Shing "Black Rat" Xu. However, Shing has shown himself to be surprisingly accepting of this love triangle. Brian later abandons his pursuit of Mingmei, so she and Shing can marry and live happily ever after. He even allows her to fake her death, so the Toklisanan government will stop harassing her over the number of dignitaries she's robbed in the past. After the Percolation, an exact replica of her post-''Battle for Metheel'' self now exists in Earth-12131 - with the original's memories up to that point intact. }} |effects=Do a jump-flip-cartwheel and shoot. |name2=Disarmingly Attractive |stamina2=35% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=3 |hitcrit2=70%/56% |type2= |effects2=Will battle one enemy and attempt to break his/her arm. |name3=Come Here, You! |stamina3=5% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=3 rounds |hits3=n/a |hitcrit3=100%/0% |type3=Debuffing |effects3= Male Enemies Only |name4=Smitten Sting |stamina4=40% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=2 rounds |hits4=3 |hitcrit4=65%/34% |type4=Combo |effects4=Will gut-punch, shoot, then call in a drone air strike. }} |-| Summer Fling= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=1 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= * You Don't Mess with Stung Hornet: 50% chance to counter all moves made by an opponent, regardless of class. (As Infiltrator, will have a follow-up 50% chance to attack after guaranteed counter-attack against Tacticians.) * Come Here, Boy!: If attacked by a male opponent, has 90% chance of applying moodlet. * Naughty Boy!: Gets a 45% chance of an extra turn if attacked by a male opponent. * Ready for Jogging: Has 32% chance of defying the moodlet. }} |-| Cold Day in Harbin= |organization=Chinese MSS, Sodality of Gerosha |health=2 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=5 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= * You Don't Mess with Stung Hornet: 50% chance to counter all moves made by an opponent, regardless of class. (As Infiltrator, will have a follow-up 50% chance to attack after guaranteed counter-attack against Tacticians.) * Come Here, Boy!: If attacked by a male opponent, has 70% chance of applying moodlet. * I've had better!: Immune to seduction attempts by others. * Not much warmer in China: Resistant to the moodlet. * Working on My Aim: Targets may be , increasing likelihood of a critical hit by 35%. |bio=(See Classic tab.) }} Trivia * Stung Hornet's debut was in the 2005 version of Ciem 2, though she didn't live for very long in Gerosha Prime. * She received the proper name of Mingmei Cheng only for Sodality, first drafted in 2012. * Mingmei is based on Black Widow, as is Becky Ryba. Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 * Stung Stinger ISO-8: Upgrades Mingmei's pistol to an uzi, allowing for a lot more damage. Recruitment quote "Oh, Agent! There is much to be done to protect China, in either of our worlds! I will be happy much to assist you!" Team-up bonuses * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely linked to Miriam Flippo. (Examples: Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Sniperbadger, Guan, Ciem, etc.) * Red in the Ledger: Heroes who started their careers as villains. * Martial Arts Masters: Heroes who are known to be proficient with martial arts. * Creepy Crawlies: Team-up with any other bug-themed hero. * Flirt: Team-up with any other characters who flirt a lot. * Yellow Fling: Team-up with Black Widow. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Complicated Love: Team-up with either Black Rat or Brian Mizgel. * Barren Wombs: Team-up with Black Widow, or any other character who has fears of permanent infertility. * Average Joes: Team-up with any other heroes who don't technically have a superpower. * Head on Straight: Heroes that have been canonically decapitated, and lived to tell the tale. (Examples: Deadpool, Earwig, etc.) * Agents of SCALLOP: Teaming up with Brian Mizgel, Marion Wevenil, Taterbug, Hea Pang, Chad Orvain, or Shaniqua Tamery, all of whom are or at one point were associated or affiliated with the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning of Phaelites. * Escaped the Red Light: Teaming up with any other former prostitutes. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes Team Black Rat catalog NPCs * Guan (NPC): Code name for Steve McLaine, Miriam's eventual husband. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary in dialogs. * Sniperbadger (NPC): An ally to Team Black Rat, and a skilled hacker on par with Earth-199999 Daisy Johnson. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary. * Agent Scratched Hen (NPC): Does recon work. * Agent Forked Tiger (NPC): Also does field recon. External links * Stung Hornet article at DozerfleetWiki Category: MSS Team Black Rat Category: Non-Marvel Category: Female Category: 48 CP Category: Infiltrators Category: Scrappers